


Covet 2

by Indehed



Series: Covet [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior, borderline non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured on an away mission, Malcolm puts what happened with Jon into perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Qzee, for the help and support and yelling.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Paramount is the big cheese.

Jonathan Archer was not a man who gives up easily. Though right now Malcolm was wishing he was. So far he’d had to turn down various invitations to dinners, to lunches, to breakfasts, to join him at movie night, to coffee in the captain’s ready room, to simply talk in the captain’s quarters.

He’d received numerous mails in his inbox. Some were short and to the point. ‘I’m sorry.’

Some waxed lyrical, though Malcolm had only skimmed them. Some had quotes from Shakespeare, Byron, Wordsworth and others. He wasn’t sure if Jon was a fan of their work or he believed Malcolm to be. Or he simply thought Malcolm could be swayed with romantic verse.

At first he had responded with one word. ‘No.’ Now he’d given up bothering. In fact, he’d given up opening the mails from him unless they were official duty documents.

Today there were only two new ones from Jon in his mailbox. One official, one not.

He deleted the unofficial one. It hadn’t even been given a subject heading so he assumed it was similar to others.

The official one was notice that Malcolm would be on the away team to the planet they’d arrived at yesterday. The people were friendly enough, though had their element of crime. They seemed similar to humans in many regards, despite the scales and lobster red coloring.

This was a simple, diplomatic, first contact. Jon would be in charge, and T’Pol and Malcolm would be with him. Malcolm’s concerns for the criminal element had been taken on board by the Captain. They had been told by the local president that, being close to election time, there were factions out there trying to slander other political parties. Though slander as far as these people were concerned was more along the lines of exposing and then possibly killing. They’d been told a human delegation wouldn’t be in any way targeted, only political figures. But since they’d be meeting with the highest and most powerful of those figures, they could easily be in the line of fire.

Jon had behaved as the captain on duty. Always. Despite any issues they had, they still worked well together. Malcolm’s only concern was his own heightened awareness of where Jon was. ‘Just in case’, he kept telling himself. He was also much more aware of Jon’s hands. The touch to his shoulder when he’d done something well. The hand on the small of his back when guiding him. Jon had been doing it for a long time, but before it was very comfortable and hardly noticeable. Until now. Now it seemed a gesture designed to ease Malcolm’s tension, though it had the opposite effect.

They entered the shuttle, Malcolm in front of Jon and again, the touch on his back was distinctly felt. Malcolm climbed in the co-pilot seat, Jon taking control of the shuttle, while T’Pol sat further back, her attention mostly on reading up on the planet and what they could expect. She needed to keep the Captain from making any diplomatic mistakes.

Once on the planet, Malcolm’s job had been easy. He’d kept a good eye on the Captain and T’Pol and on the surrounding area. They’d been flanked through a tour of the grounds on the presidential palace by the local equivalent of a secret service and they seemed to have everything in hand as well.

They were now making their way back to the shuttle when something moved in the back corner of the garden. Malcolm had noticed a blur out of the corner of his eye. He placed a hand on Jon’s arm to stop him. Saying he’d be right back, he moved forward on his own to check it out. The Captain had called to him to let the locals check it, but it was close to the shuttle anyway, he thought it just as well that he make sure the area was clear.

As he got closer he saw it again, further down the garden, someone was running away. He called out but the man didn’t stop. He was going fast. At first Malcolm wondered if he was jut scared at having been caught, until he heard the noise.

His eyes widened. A bomb. In an instant the pieces of the puzzle settled in his mind. Set close to the shuttle, it could be used as they took off again and it would catch the officials as they waved goodbye.

He moved forward, following the sound and bent down in the bushes. Looking at the device he saw the timer on it counting down from a good 10 minutes away. They’d timed it but that seemed odd. How could they know when Enterprise’s shuttle would be clear? No, the timer must be a fall back, and someone was watching with a remote device.

Malcolm stood again, taking steps back to the gathered party, he shouted to them that it was an explosive device and to get someone to disarm it.

Just as he was getting clear though, the timer stopped beeping. He noticed it in a split second. He shouted to everyone to get down and just as he was about to run it was too late. He heard the loud explosion behind him, his thoughts drifted, the running man, he had panicked. Not wanting to be identified he’d exploded it then and there and would easily escape in the melee afterwards.

He felt himself lifted from the ground by the force and then shortly hit the ground. No, not the ground because he’d slid to the ground. He must have hit something else. A wall. A tree. Something hard.

Something painfully hard. His chest felt constricted, and his head was sore. He saw everything in a blur.

Moments later, as he wondered if his ears were still working, everything took it’s time coming back to him. As everything settled he saw people run to him through the haze. Jon knelt down beside him, his worried look checking that Malcolm was still with him, visibly relieved to see him breathing and still awake.

“Malcolm?”

“Ow. Sir.”

Jon almost smiled at Malcolm’s choice of words.

“Malcolm, are you okay? Are you hurt? We need to get you on the shuttle, Malcolm. Phlox can get you fixed up sooner. We’ll need to move you.”

Malcolm moaned, wanting Jon to quiet down long enough. He tried to move himself and his ribs protested. He may have broken one or two, he wasn’t sure. He also had a concussion, he was aware of that, he knew how plenty of those felt.

“Chest. Head.”

“T’Pol went to get the stretcher from the pod and a med kit. She and I will get you on the shuttle and we’ll get you home. Everyone else is fine, Mal. You saved everyone.” Jon smiled, obviously hoping Malcolm would be pleased to know that much and trying to keep his attention.

Soon Malcolm was back on Enterprise, and Phlox was administering to him, with barely any awareness of the journey to sickbay. He knew that the Captain was still around, waiting to find out how okay Malcolm was, and he knew that Jon had contacted Phlox for advice all the way up in the shuttle. Apart from that, most was a blur once he‘d been given something for the pain.

Malcolm had a slight concussion and a fractured rib. His chest was tightly wrapped up, his uniform shirt having been cut apart was taken away as Phlox opened the curtain, letting Jon see him.

They’d kept things official as they talked, Malcolm and the Captain being filled in on details. Malcolm should heal quickly. Phlox had done his best and treated Malcolm without the use of any creatures. But he’d need a week to recover. He’d also been there overnight and had barely noticed. Phlox had knocked him out to give himself some peace while he’d done his work. 

Malcolm had been discharged to his quarters and the Captain walked him there. Jon was holding a bottle of pain medication in pill format as well as a few hypos. Malcolm preferred the pills. The hypo wore off fast as it all entered his system immediately, but the pills lasted and that’s what he wanted at the moment. He could feel it as he walked still, but Phlox told him he’d feel better gradually. He once more mentally thanked any deity listening for advances in medical technology. And the non-use of anything else alive to speed recovery along.

At Malcolm’s quarters, Jon put everything on his desk and helped him sit down on the bed. Now in private behind the closed door, he could see Jon become himself, rather than the Captain.

Malcolm noted more of a touching concern. Jon’s hand came to cup Malcolm’s face, ignoring that Malcolm was still mad at him.

“Jon, please. I’m okay.”

“I know. Look. I know this isn’t the time, but we need to talk. This has made that clear to me. In a split second I thought I wouldn’t get the chance to apologise properly, to make things okay between us again.”

Malcolm nodded. He didn’t like the idea of hating Jon. He didn’t hate Jon. He was angry, but some of it had mellowed and the rational, tired, part of his mind said he should hear the man out.

“Have lunch with me in a few days, once you’re up and about more.”

Malcolm agreed and Jon took the opportunity to sneak in a quick kiss to Malcolm’s temple as he stood to leave. Just as he did, Trip arrived at the door. He’d come to debrief the Captain on what had happened since they’d brought Malcolm up but he took the opportunity to come in and see for himself that Malcolm was okay. 

Malcolm had come to rely on Trip very much. They really had become great friends and he was thankful for Trip’s attention at the moment, not just as a distraction from Jon but also he found it a very comforting friendship that they shared. It was very even between them and now it was as if it were routine when they needed each other to talk to. And he appreciated Trip‘s concern.

They left him in peace though, both promising to see him later. And Malcolm was left alone for a while instead of trying to pay attention to two men vying for his attention when he still felt a tad doped up.

*

A few days later the time had come. 

Malcolm made his way to the Captain’s mess for lunch. He was in a lot less pain, and was able to move around a lot better. He’d needed the hypos in the mornings to get himself going but through the day he was using the pain meds. He hoped to be out of his bindings the next day after his morning visit to Phlox, and the day after that he wanted to hit the gym.

Jon welcomed him in, keeping any formalities away. Here they were both off duty and Malcolm was reminded of the dinner they’d shared just a few short weeks ago. And of everything that had happened after.

“Malcolm. I didn’t mean for things to happen as they did.”

“You filmed us having sex, Jon. I can’t understand why you would do that when you know how private I am.”

“I got caught up in the moment. When I woke, and I saw you there it was like a fantasy come true. I’ve been trying to get close to you for so long and you were there in my bed. I picked up the camera because I saw it there, it wasn’t planned. And I just wanted to take an image of you lying there, but then I thought, I’d just film a few minutes.”

Malcolm shook his head. Everything had gone so well that night and Jon had been so lovely. He’d felt such a cold stab to the heart when he’d discovered the recording the next day.

“I put the camera down and then thought I’d get a minute of me lying with you and then you woke up. It all just escalated a little bit at a time. And then once you were awake, well… at that point, the camera went out of my mind completely.”

“But you knew what was on there when I found it. You’d watched it.” Malcolm wondered what the scene could have been like. Jon in his quarters watching private porn of them together. Wondering how he’d got off on it.

“I watched it, yes. I didn’t know what to do with it so I left it and put the camera on my desk.”

Jon scooted to the edge of his chair, coming closer to Malcolm. “I was just going through the motions. In my head I knew I should get rid of it but something inside me froze. I know, I know, just press erase and the problem would have gone, but I just couldn't. I was stupid, I know. I promise, Malcolm. I won’t do anything like it again.”

“Jon, you act like we’ve been doing this for months. We fell into bed, our first time together and you abused that trust I gave to you. Were you even going to tell me?”

“I froze, Mal. I didn’t know what to do. It’s not like I could talk to anyone about it to decide.”

“You could have talked to me.”

“Look how you reacted. I didn’t want to risk ruining things with you because of it. And then I ruined it all anyway, but I didn’t know that back then. Malcolm. I didn’t mean for it to be more than just proof to myself that it happened. That I wasn’t drunk and dreaming. I was stupid, I wasn’t thinking clearly. Please just give me a second chance to make it up to you.”

“We did have a good night.” Malcolm acquiesced. 

“We had a fabulous night. Don’t throw away what we could have because of one silly mistake.”

“It is gone now.” Malcolm reasoned, mainly with himself.

“You smashed the camera. Everything was in little pieces, I had to piece bits back together and get a new hard disk. You shattered the old one.”

Malcolm nodded. “Another chance. But you have to earn my trust back. We can’t just go back to your quarters and have sex. No drinking either. Not until we’re more settled with each other again.”

“I promise. I don’t want to ruin this.”

*

They’d had lunch every day for the rest of the week. Malcolm did his best to put the recording behind him and once he did he was able to relax in Jon’s company again. It was obvious that Jon was doing what he could to put Malcolm at ease and everything was going well.

They talked about everything as they always did, they fell back into a routine. Jon coaxing the conversation out of Malcolm more often than not, but he enjoyed the company that Jon provided.

His friendship with the man was important to him. Never had he respected a commanding officer as he did Jonathan Archer. Never had he been attracted to one either though and through the first few years it had been difficult to decide exactly how he would act in Jon’s presence. 

Tonight was Malcolm’s last night of freedom, as Jon had called it. He was back on light duty the following day and he’d promised to have dinner with Jon.

He’d had lunch with Trip, who had encouraged the friendship Malcolm had with the Captain. He said he liked to see Malcolm coming out of his shell more and though he was honored most of the time that it was with him, he knew he couldn’t monopolise all of Malcolm’s time. 

He’d ruffled Malcolm’s hair as he got up to go to engineering and Malcolm had taken a moment to ponder what Trip had said. He was grateful of the man’s honesty, and respect. He wished he could talk to Trip about his situation with Jon but knew he had to keep that kind of relationship private. It made it difficult to make decisions rationally. He liked to hear Trip’s opinion on things, even though he disagreed a lot. It gave a new, fresh perspective he was always glad to hear. And sometimes Trip was right.

He arrived at the Captain’s mess. He’d taken the last of his pain killer an hour beforehand and had a small, internal celebration of the fact. No longer an invalid come morning.

Their dinner went well. 

Unlike their last, there had been no alcohol; nothing to help them relax into the mood. This was a good thing, as it kept Malcolm alert so that he didn’t feel tempted by what Jon clearly wanted to offer if Malcolm would take him up on it tonight. But he did miss the slight buzz and he did want to sleep with Jon again. Their one night had been incredible.

After dessert, Jon rose from the table and went into the galley. He came back with a small bottle and two glasses.

“Chef has been saving this for me, chilling in the fridge for a special occasion.”

“We shouldn’t drink, Jon. Especially me, I’m on medication still.” 

“I know. I checked with Phlox earlier. He said you’re on a low dose and that it shouldn’t affect anything.”

“Okay, but… only one glass.” Malcolm was giving into Jon again. He knew he had to stop doing so as often as he had. But as he mused, he had done so for the last few months. Every suggestion he had agreed with and it was a hard habit to break, even once acknowledged.

Jon took the already opened bottle to the sink area, placing the glasses on the table beside and Malcolm’s view was obscured. Once poured he turned with a flourish, brandishing them both and handing Malcolm one of them.

“A toast then. To healing bones, and a healing friendship.”

Malcolm lifted his glass to Jon’s then drank. Jon watched him for a moment before drinking his own. Malcolm emptied the glass in a few swallows.

“I’m just looking forward to getting back on the bridge.” Malcolm smiled at Jon as he too finished his then got up, pouring himself the last of the bottle before returning to the table.

 “Well, that’s not until tomorrow. Let’s finish enjoying tonight first.” Jon raised his glass to Malcolm, then drank it down.

Malcolm swallowed. “I can’t stay here all night, I’ve got an early start.”

“But you still have plenty of time until tonight is over. I’m enjoying your company, as always. I don’t want to give it up quite yet. Especially considering that you won’t come home with me.” Jon’s raised eyebrow was asking Malcolm if he’d change his mind.

“Well, since there is that, I can grant you a little more of my time.” Malcolm nodded, laughing a little.

Malcolm looked down, to see Jon’s hand on his knee. He didn’t mind so much, he’d just make sure Jon didn’t think he was going to get any further tonight.

Jon slid off his seat and crouched in front of Malcolm. “I’m not going to try anything, honestly.”

Jon ran his hand up Malcolm’s leg, skirting over anything too intimate and moved up his arm and held it there, loosely around his elbow. He looked into Malcolm’s eyes.

“I know you’re not sure about things, but I am. I love you. You don’t have to say anything, I just want you to know. For the future, in case anything happens. I love you.”

Malcolm’s eyes softened. He took in Jon’s features and ran a hand over his cheek. He couldn’t say anything back. He still didn’t know the extent of his own feelings, lust, love, he wasn’t sure. He also didn’t believe he could know so early in a sexual relationship.

His only answer was to lean down and kiss Jon. He ducked his head, leaning his forehead against Jon’s for a moment then raised up again.

His eyes widened for a moment. 

”You okay?” Jon asked.

“Yes just, dizzy spell. Sat up too quickly.” Malcolm smiled, reassuring Jon.

Jon moved up more onto his knees and leaned in to kiss Malcolm again, a fuller kiss, his tongue entering unhindered into Malcolm’s mouth and it became a passionate embrace. Jon’s arms both went to Malcolm’s hips and held on, staying there even when Malcolm pulled back.

“That’s enough for tonight, Jon.”

“Anymore and you’d be tempted to bed with me?”

Malcolm scowled playfully, saying it all in a look that Jon was right about that.

Jon held his hands up as he stood. “Okay, I’ll walk you back to your quarters.”

He put out a hand for Malcolm to take, and he did, rising to his feet also, then bringing a hand to his head. Head rush, he’d done it again, though it seemed strange that he could.

“Dizzy again?”

“Yes. I don’t understand.”

“You feel fine apart from that though?” He noted the concern in Jon’s voice.

“Yes, perfectly.”

“Must be the champagne then.” Jon smiled, lifting the mood.

“I’ve never been known to feel like this after some bubbly.” He laughed lightly. “Though, I am on meds. Maybe Phlox was wrong after all.”

“If he is then you’ll be okay after you get some sleep.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Jon. I thought we could have had a little longer tonight.”

“It’s okay, Malcolm, we will. While I take you to your quarters, that is.”

Malcolm smiled up at Jon. He was thankful for Jon’s hand at his waist and supporting arm. He was beginning to feel a little light headed as if something hadn’t mixed well in his body. He leaned into Jon as they walked, the late hour meant the mess hall was empty but he barely noticed.

He did, however, notice how nicely Jon smelled. He hadn’t earlier on, but now he did. It was nice, reminded him of last time. He felt heavy, the champagne had hit him fast. That was strange, obviously it really didn’t agree with the meds he’d taken earlier.

He wasn’t paying too much attention to anything else now, he was just getting used to walking, with the help of Jon.

*

Jon supported Malcolm with a hand on his back as they went into his quarters. Malcolm wasn’t paying a huge amount of attention as to whose quarters thy were in, not even noting the double bed as opposed to his own single, he just saw a bed and moved towards it.

Once Jon let go of him he sat down and immediately let himself fall to the side with a groan.

Jon crouched down beside where his head had landed, his hand reaching out to touch Malcolm lightly.

“I think you should stay in here tonight, I‘m not sure you’re going to be able to get up again.”

“We’re in your room?” Malcolm’s voice slurred just slightly.

“Yes, Mal, it was closer.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

Jon raised his eyebrows slightly, he had expected at least a little hesitation. The champagne must have been stronger than he’d thought. He’d used the two pills he’d taken from Sickbay. He’d noted what they were just in case but they’d looked innocuous enough. He’d thought two dissolved in Malcolm’s glass would be plenty. Maybe it was too much?

“Okay. Just stay here a minute, Mal. I’ll be right back.”

Jon moved around his quarters as quick as he could. He put the lighting down and shucked his shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt, he took it off quickly, dumping it on the chair by his desk and he changed into a pair of sweatpants. Keeping behind where Malcolm could see at the moment, he made sure he’d taken off his underwear too. All he had on now were the sweats and he hoped that sometime later even those would be gone.

He checked around the bed. He had the lube within easy reach, he also had some oil and other accoutrements in case they’d come in handy.

He bent a knee up onto the bed, watching the bed dip beneath him, rocking Mal gently as he approached from behind.

“Hey, Mal? You awake?”

Malcolm’s eyes opened and he stretched backwards, turning more onto his back. “I’m here, just resting.”

“Okay, well we should get you settled for the night.”

“I’m not already?” Malcolm looked wide eyed down himself.

“Not quite. I’m going to get your shoes off.” Jon slid down the bed and pulled Malcolm’s boots and socks from his feet and moved back up to his shoulders. “Come on, you need to get on the bed properly.”

He hooked his hands underneath Malcolm and heaved him up the bed, Malcolm helping as he could though he seemed to be feeling a bit heavy to himself, as you do when drunk and uncoordinated. Malcolm seemed fine apart from that and Jon let go any worry he felt at his actions.

Jon pulled, his muscles flexing as he got Malcolm up the bed. This bit was in no way planned, but he had no complaints with how they ended up. 

He was sitting behind Malcolm on the bed, a leg on either side of Malcolm’s torso and his lover’s back pressed against his chest. Malcolm made a sound of contentment as they stopped moving and sat still.

Jon’s fingers deftly undid the buttons on Malcolm’s shirt. He’d ruined the last one when they’d had sex, he couldn’t keep wrecking Malcolm’s clothes. As much as he’d love to see Malcolm walk around naked, he didn’t want everyone else to see him wonder the corridors naked. Especially engineers.

Jon cleared his throat. “I’m just going to take this off you.” He helped Malcolm take his arms out of the offending material and tugged it out from between them.

He wrapped an arm high on Malcolm’s chest to keep him comfortably in place, and without alerting Malcolm to anything else he might do, his other hand, after rubbing over Malcolm’s stomach, began to undo his belt, button and fly.

Malcolm’s head moved on Jon’s shoulder. “I feel drunk.”

“You only had one drink.”

“I know that, but it feel like I had a lot. Like I had more than last time.”

“Looks like the meds reacted with alcohol after all. Phlox must have been wrong.”

“It’s not like him.” Malcolm sighed. “I’m not even on much anymore. No pain left. Phlox said there could be a little but the meds were fine.”

Jon used the distracting conversation to manoeuvre his hand into Malcolm’s underwear, touching his cock, his hand surrounding the flesh and moving slowly up and down, slowly stimulating him and seeing how far he could take this.

Malcolm shifted in his arms, worrying him for a second, but all he did was push further up Jon’s body. Malcolm’s hand came up to Jon’s neck and held loosely around him, his head turned to see as much of Jon as possible.

“Your bed’s comfortable.”

Jon smiled. “You’re welcome in it any time you want.”

Malcolm’s answering smile was a sight Jon adored. On impulse and automatic reaction he bent his head and kissed Malcolm, not a deep kiss but long and as if they’d kissed a thousand times before and were used to the contact.

Malcolm laughed against Jon’s mouth as they broke apart. “Big too.”

Malcolm brought his other hand up and his fingers lightly touched Jon’s chin and lips, his thumb tracing Jon’s bottom lip before dropping down to rest on his own chest.

“This is going faster than I meant it to.” Malcolm’s said, his eyes traveled down to where Jon’s hand was in his underwear, his mouth opened involuntarily as Jon gave a harder pull on his cock.

“It’s not fast. We’ve been at the same speed for a long time. We’re making up, not starting over.”

“Make up sex.” 

“Exactly.” Jon bent his head against Malcolm’s again, his tongue tracing the path of Malcolm’s ear then laying light kisses along his jaw line. “It’s the best kind.”

Malcolm sighed, his hand still on Jon’s neck threading into his hair. The light touch stimulating Jon all over, sending a shiver down his spine. Malcolm’s cock was now hard in his hand, the slow build of Jon’s touch had done everything right and Malcolm sighed as he move his legs, widening them a little and lifting up from the bed, pulling down his own clothing to give Jon more room.

Jon was confident enough to lift his arm from Malcolm’s chest and he reached over for the oil. Lifting the cap, he held it a few inches above Malcolm’s body and let it drip down into his chest. Malcolm’s intake of breath went straight to Jon’s groin. He gently poured the oil across Malcolm’s skin then down lower over his stomach. He closed the bottle and put it aside again then his hand spread wide over Malcolm’s stomach. He massaged the oil around, moving down the side to catch the dribbles of oil before they hit the bed, his hand moved along Malcolm’s skin, up over his nipples, tweaking them hard and then spreading oil up into Malcolm’s neck. Malcolm moved against him, his skin alive under Jon’s hand he moved with him and as Jon’s hand moved lower again and joined the other inside Malcolm’s underwear he moaned in pleasure.

“Make me come, Jon, please.”

“You’re not going to conk out on me once you do, are you?”

“No, I promise.” Malcolm had begun to undulate more against Jon, sensual movements that had started to drive Jon crazy, his own erection pressing against Malcolm’s back.

Jon purposely lifted himself up hard against Malcolm. “Feel that?” He thrust up again for emphasis. “That’s for you, Mal. I want you. I need you with me for this.”

“I promise, Jon.” Jon’s hand had never stopped its motion. Replaced with the oil slicked one it had instead sped up and Malcolm had to pay attention to what he was saying, and what he was doing, both behind and with his hand. “Right now I want this, I’m paying attention.”

Jon wasn’t too sure. The way Malcolm had been earlier seemed like as soon as he’d come it would wear him out completely and he’d be a dead weight on top. 

He took his arm from Malcolm’s chest, caressing it down Malcolm’s abdomen and down. Now also slippery with oil, he shoved Malcolm’s clothing further down and had Malcolm shimmy it further and kick it off, pants and underwear, so that he was entirely naked.

Malcolm lifted as Jon thrust up against him again, letting Jon push down his sweats far enough to release his cock from the constraint of his own clothing.

“Open your legs, Mal. We’ll do it from here.”

“I want your hand.”

“You’re going to get all of me, Mal, just hold out a little longer. I’m not going to let go of you so I need you to hold yourself up.”

Malcolm nodded against Jon’s shoulder, his head back, his eyes closed, he was very much engrossed in Jon’s actions more than his words and at this point it seemed he would agree to anything. Just the way Jon liked him.

The lube had been sitting beside them the whole time, though Malcolm had obviously not noticed. Jon picked up the tube and popped the lid, getting enough in his hand, mixing it with the oil and slipping it between their bodies, covering his cock in the gel. 

He rubbed his hand between Malcolm’s ass cheeks, finding his anus and pushed two fingers inside. Malcolm twitched in surprise and moaned out loud at the extra stimulus. His legs moved further apart as he accepted Jon’s fingers in and Jon watched Malcolm smile as Jon’s fingers sped up movement inside his body. Malcolm’s breath came in hitches and Jon knew he’d have to go faster than he would prefer to.

His fingers came out of Malcolm and immediately helped guide his cock to Malcolm’s entrance and pushed in. Once the head of his cock was inside Malcolm, he let it go and his hand came instead to feel against Malcolm's arm that was holding him up, his hand playing over the muscles he could feel through the skin, the muscle straining at the weight. He felt like he was taming the beast and he reveled in it. Malcolm’s body and his own more and more being covered by the sheen of the oil, it all added to his pleasure. 

His cock inside Malcolm fully, his hand halted it’s movement on Malcolm’s.

“Don’t stop.” Malcolm moaned desperately.

“What do you want?” Jon whispered huskily in Malcolm’s ear, his own voice straining for the sex to continue.

“I want to come. I want you to make me come. I want you to fuck me, please.”

“Say that again.” Jon closed his eyes and breathed deep at Malcolm’s words. It stirred him deep inside to hear them, to hear Malcolm say them. His cock jumped as the shiver ran down him spine.

“Fuck me. Please.”

Jon smiled. His tongue ran the length of Malcolm’s skin from shoulder, up neck and to ear. His hand moved on Malcolm’s cock again, up and down once, then twice. He rolled his hips up into Malcolm’s ass and then stopped again.

Malcolm’s cry was barely kept back. Jon could see the man was desperate for it all and he was torturing him by keeping it back.

“Oh god, please Jon, please.” A sob escaped Malcolm’s throat every time he said ‘please’.

“Promise me, Malcolm. Promise me that you’re mine.”

Malcolm’s throat caught before he could say anything, his chest rising and falling heavily, Jon could see the slight confusion on his face. He was so far gone he would say and do anything, yet he caught on this one thing.

Jon’s voice was resolute, stronger, he could hold out longer than Malcolm. “Promise me, Malcolm.” Jon reached under the pillow and pulled out something and held it up near Malcolm so that if he opened his eyes he could see.

“I have a cockring in my hand, Malcolm. I can put this on you and keep you at this same point all night. I could get off on it over and over. My cock thrusting into your ass all night. Your body pleasuring me and you, stuck in this state until morning. Hours, Malcolm. Hours and hours driving you crazy yet never close enough to the edge. Tell me, Malcolm and I’ll give you everything. I can always give you everything.”

Malcolm growled. Jon’s words had made an impact, he could see. Malcolm couldn’t hide the excitement in his eyes as well as that slight feeling of fear. Jon had taken full advantage of his state. Malcolm’s hand behind Jon tightened, he tried to push Jon back but to no avail. At the moment, Jon was much stronger.

“A-a-ah.” Jon’s arm covered over Malcolm’s chest keeping him down, slipping over his skin. “Tell me, Malcolm. Tell me you’re mine. You’re staying with me.”

Malcolm whimpered, his voice shaking with need. “I promise. I’m staying, Jon, I’m yours. I’m yours, you… have me.”

Jon closed his eyes at the words. “Oh, yes.” His hand tightened on Malcolm’s cock, tightened hard and moved quickly. Malcolm cried out.

Jon turned their bodies to the side so that he could easily thrust into Malcolm. Using a leg underneath one of Malcolm’s he pushed it up, making sure Malcolm was open to him and he kept his movements fast. He too was desperately needing to get off and he wanted it quickly. Over and over he thrust into Malcolm’s ass, his own cries mixing with Malcolm’s with each thrust. The heat and tightness of Malcolm’s body were heaven to him.

His mouth clamped down over Malcolm’s skin. The fading mark from once before was being replaced with a new one. Sucking the skin into his mouth, teeth grazing against him, with a few more thrusts he felt Malcolm come in his hand, Malcolm’s body tightening more around him, he could feel the orgasm flowing out of Malcolm and it was enough to send him over the edge as well. He bit down, his cry dampened in the action and he somehow registered Malcolm’s hiss of pain as he felt it too.

He released Malcolm’s neck with a kiss, his cock slipping out of Malcolm’s ass, he kept their bodies flush. They turned more, Malcolm angled towards the bed and Jon spooning in tightly behind. He wiped his hand on the covers of the bed and then immediately grabbed hold of Malcolm’s cock again, just for the sake of it.

Malcolm lay panting. Jon kissed his cheek.

“Everything is just right.” Jon sighed, shifting to keep them comfortable. He used a foot to hook under the cover he’d kept lower down, and didn’t bother to do anything to shift Malcolm from the wet patch, not even thinking about it. His hand reached down and pulled the cover up over them, up to their stomachs.

Malcolm didn’t say anything, he just controlled his breathing and lay still.

“I love you, Malcolm.”

Malcolm was obviously tired out, and Jon lifted his head, seeing Malcolm’s eyes were closed and that he was settling down ready to sleep. He smiled and let the man be. He knew he’d done something he shouldn’t have, but in the heat of the moment he’d been carried on a wave and run with his own base desires. In the long run, he’d done nothing wrong. He just sped up Malcolm’s appreciation of their relationship. What better way to realise that he was in love with Jon, than by spending time with him, and tonight he’d been able to secure that from Malcolm. 

He’d take control of their relationship long enough for Malcolm to listen to his emotions.

Somehow in the middle of this he had conveniently forgotten how he’d orchestrated the evening in the first place. His perception had fizzed away as quickly as the pain killer had in the champagne. 

He sighed and fell into a happy sleep. They could discuss more in the morning.

*

Malcolm woke with a fuzzy head. A woolly feeling inside his brain like he’d been on an all night pub crawl.

He lifted up on his arms and looked down and behind him, Jon’s arm thrown over his stomach, the man was still sleeping.

He wiped a hand over his face, thinking back.

They’d had dinner, Jon had given him some champagne to prove his good intentions and then. Oh, the champagne, it must have messed with his pain meds. But how could it really? He hadn’t had much that day. Must be something to do with the make… maybe Denobulan ones, he’d check with Phlox later. Then again, how could he explain what had happened to make him anxious.

Last night was his last time taking them anyway, he didn’t need them now, he’d be on light duty from today so he’d be fine, his ribs were feeling fine. They were a little tight this morning probably to do with last night’s exploits.

Oh yes, he remembered. Jon had brought him back here. He’d said he’d take Malcolm back to his quarters, he thought he was going home but had ended up here and then, stripped and in bed with Jon. 

He hadn’t minded, not really. He didn’t mean to have gone so far with Jon yet. Jon had to realise that they couldn’t just fall into bed together all the time, making up or not.

Making up? Oh, the night flooded back to him. He remembered being on the edge, he remembered Jon’s dark voice in his ear turning him on with dominating thoughts. He did have a dark side himself, he had always given thought to being dominated in bed but never entertained them seriously. But he spent his life being strong for others, sometimes he did wonder what it would be like to have the position reversed on him. He couldn’t deny that Jon’s voice had got to him, but once in the position it had frightened him. Last night he had no way of evening things out if necessary, and Jon had known it.

Jon stirred beside him, his hand tightened on Malcolm’s hip for a moment before his eyes opened. “Morning.”

“Good morning.”

Jon sat up, wrapping an arm around Malcolm and pulling himself close in. He kissed Malcolm’s neck then sought out Malcolm’s lips. Though he wasn’t entirely sure of it, Malcolm let Jon in close and kissed him back, his mind already on getting back to his quarters, on going to work… on where things were going between him and Jon. And how careful it would have to be.

Malcolm glanced back at the clock, they’d woken about half an hour early before the alarm. “I should get back to my quarters.”

He made to get up but Jon wouldn’t let go yet. “Just a little longer.”

Jon knelt up more on the bed and settled in as close as he could, he threw a leg over one of Malcolm’s and braced himself with a hand on the bed. His other moved deftly over Malcolm’s chest, already a familiar touch to the man. The oil from the night was still mostly on Malcolm, he’d need to shower when he got back to his quarters. He’d need to cover up before leaving here. Malcolm watched the motion of Jon’s hand against him, from chest to stomach. Then he turned to look at Jon’s face again.

Jon’s eyes met his. “You promised me last night. So I don’t want you to go yet. We have plenty of time.”

Jon’s hand moved up Malcolm’s stomach lightly, making it’s way slowly up his chest, the lightness of the touch made Malcolm shiver. He told himself it wasn’t Jon’s words or the sound of his voice.

“Jon, that was…”

“Sssh.” Jon’s finger touched Malcolm’s lips to silence him. He then replaced his finger with his tongue, tracing around Malcolm’s lips and then kissing him, his tongue prying Malcolm’s lips open to move inside his mouth, taking him, the kiss building into something rougher, showing Jon’s continued possessive streak.

“You’re not leaving this room until you promise me you’ll meet me later. We’ll have lunch together and can discuss where we’ll meet tonight.”

Malcolm swallow. “Then I can get dressed. I can’t leave until I’ve put some clothes on.”

Jon let Malcolm stand and move from the bed but Malcolm still saw him pout. Malcolm found his trousers and pulled them on, he shoved his underwear in his pocket for now. He found his shirt and picked it up, but as he did so he felt Jon move up behind him, hands placing themselves on Malcolm’s hips and pulling him back against himself.

Malcolm raised himself up again in a flash. Jon’s arms circled round him and he felt Jon’s mouth once more on his skin, kissing against his neck. One of Jon’s hands moved from his waist and touched where he’d just kissed. In an instant, Malcolm realised that was where the new bite mark was. He’d forgotten until now the jab of pain he’d felt as Jon had bitten down on him. At the time, he remembered now… he’d loved the feeling, and it had excited him, despite it being just after his own orgasm, it had accented it.

Malcolm loosely held his shirt in a hand at his side. He felt that Jon was still naked behind him.

“Mal…” Jon breathed against his ear.

Malcolm gasped at the dark tone of Jon’s voice uttering his name. He felt Jon’s lips curl into a smile against him. They swayed slightly as they stood.

“Lunch in the captain’s mess, you’re going to promise me that.”

“Okay.” Malcolm agreed in a whisper, keeping the mood of the moment. He could feel his own heart beating out of his chest. He needed to get out of the room before Jon turned him on again, touching him again. This wasn’t healthy to indulge him like this. They couldn’t go on with Jon taking such a commanding role, not all the time. 

“What did you feel last night, Malcolm? Be honest with me. When I pushed you to the edge and kept you there so long…?”

Malcolm swallowed, a little scared to admit the truth but he didn’t move away from Jon, he stayed where he was, almost entranced.

“I liked it.”

Jon gave what sounded like a triumphant moan of pleasure at the admittance, as if he’d been right about something. This spurred Malcolm on to pull away. He turned in Jon’s hold.

“I wasn’t in my right mind, Jon. You saw me. It was one drink, one. With the pain meds, it was like I was drunk again, like before. We can’t keep going like that…”

Malcolm was silenced with another deep kiss. Jon‘s tongue was once more in Malcolm’s mouth taking possession, then his lips nipped at Malcolm’s bringing them back to reality.

“It doesn’t matter, Malcolm. You were wonderful, truthful, abandoned. You gave yourself to me and you need to keep your promise to me.”

“Jon.”

“Malcolm. It’s unlike you to go back on something like this.”

The silence hung for a moment, Jon’s eyes penetrating into Malcolm’s, wearing him down. As if Jon could sense Malcolm wavering still, he hit him with the full force of his next words.

“You’re going to do what I say now, Malcolm. And I know you won’t be talking to anyone about anything we’ve done together. Not family, friends. Not Starfleet, nor this crew. Not Trip. You’re going to do what I say because you know that it’s for the best. That this is how it needs to be for a while. You know that, don’t you.”

No so much a question as a statement. Jon was able to read Malcolm’s eyes. He must see that Malcolm had some deep longing for this that he was trying desperately to keep hidden because he knew somehow that it was wrong to be involved like this. With anyone, let alone his captain.

Malcolm nodded, slowly. He saw power in Jon’s eyes. He saw a hint of danger, and he saw resolve. He knew Jon wouldn’t hurt him. He’d been reckless with that video camera but in the long run that incident hadn’t hurt him. And he had no reason to think Jon would ever hurt him, or seduce him in anything but a very natural way.

He could trust Jon again. He’d proved it in the last week.

“You’re not going to say anything.”

Malcolm shook his head now, going along with Jon’s words.

“Good.”

Jon’s arms tangled around Malcolm’s waist again and he kissed the tip of Malcolm’s nose and then his lips once more. He then let go, allowing Malcolm to pull his shirt on.

“I’ll have chef prepare something nice for lunch. Captain’s mess. 12.30.”

“Yes, sir.” Malcolm turned and smiled at Jon as he left. He hadn’t meant to use the formality but Jon didn’t seem to mind. 

*

Jon was left alone in his quarters. ‘Sir’. He raised an eyebrow. He liked that.

***


End file.
